


Salado

by Narialam



Series: Fictober 2019 [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drama, Entre el final y el epilogo, Fictober 2019, Momento perdido, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narialam/pseuds/Narialam
Summary: "Riku confía en Sora. Sabe que Sora será capaz de afrontar cualquier peligro que se le ponga delante y salir victorioso, que traerá a Kairi de vuelta junto a él y volverán a estar los tres juntos como al principio". One-Shot.





	Salado

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a @Tenten. YO TE PROMETÍ ANGST ASÍ QUE ACÁ LO TIENES.
> 
> Día #12. Salado.

Riku recuerda días más fáciles, más sencillos, más felices. Recuerda estar tirado en la playa con Kairi y Sora, con la arena pegándose a su piel y el agua lamiendo sus pies descalzos. También recuerda los días tristes, más que los felices, de hecho. Recuerda los celos carcomiendo la base de su estómago, siempre por ella, después por él. Su corazón era una veleta que cambiaba con el viento hasta que se clavó en él. Sora. Riku confía en él con todo su partido corazón. Su luz confía en él, su oscuridad también. Sabe que Sora será capaz de afrontar cualquier peligro que se le ponga delante y salir victorioso.

Lo ha visto tantas veces que es incapaz de creer que puede ser de otra manera.

Así que es paciente.

Y espera a que vuelva.

Todos los días al atardecer se acerca sin falta a la playa. Se apoya en la palmera que los tres siempre compartían y mira al horizonte buscando una señal de que está bien. De que ambos están bien. Se traga el miedo, las dudas e impide que la oscuridad de la incertidumbre crezca en su corazón. Él confía en Sora. La otra perspectiva simplemente es demasiado desalentadora como para dedicarle un solo pensamiento. Además, teme que si piensa en ella por un solo instante se haga realidad. Teme que sus dudas hagan posible lo imposible.

Riku los necesita de vuelta. A los dos.

Una parte de él es consciente de que no hay ninguna garantía de que aparezcan en Islas del Destino. Nada les impide aparecerse en Villa Crepúsculo, en Vergel Radiante o incluso en Ciudad de Paso. La otra está demasiado aferrada al sentimentalismo. Obviamente cuando vuelvan tienen que llegar allí sea donde sea que estén. Islas del Destino es su lugar. El lugar de ellos. El lugar de ella y él. ¿Cómo podría Sora dejarse caer simplemente por el Coliseo o un lugar semejante? No, él no lo cree posible.

Sora es todavía mucho más sentimental que él, después de todo.

Así que todas las tardes va allí. Puede ir por la mañana o incluso por la noche pero Riku cree que hay algo encantador en el atardecer. Ese estado intermedio entre la noche y el día. Como un limbo. Como el lugar dónde ambos se supone que están atrapados, ¿no?

Así que descalza sus pies y pasea por la playa. A veces incluso deja que el salado mar lama sus dedos y pies. A veces se mete hasta las rodillas cuando la frustración le crece tanto en el pecho que no puede soportarlo. No grita sus nombres, aunque siempre los tiene en la garganta, rasgándosela de ganas.

Quiere gritarle al mar que se los devuelva sanos y salvos.

Algunos días Donald y Goofy le acompañan. Le cuentan historias de sus viajes con Sora y esperan a que el milagro suceda. No son los únicos que se pasan. Los ha visto a todos al menos una vez aunque siempre es Naminé la que le hace más compañía. Un día le pregunta por qué pero ella simplemente niega con la cabeza y le dice que siente que hay algo que Sora quiere decirle. Riku no indaga más en el asunto.

Lo que Sora y Naminé tienen pendiente es algo que solo ellos pueden resolver.

Es un día como otro cualquiera cuando la luz ilumina el mar y el atardecer. Veinte días han pasado desde que los perdió y por fin puede sentir un rayo de esperanza golpear su pecho. Su corazón. Sus pies se mueven por inercia hacia el agua, hacía la luz. Nada con todas sus fuerzas y agarra el cuerpo dócil con sus dos brazos para rescatarlo de ahogarse. Sabe que es Kairi incluso antes de sacarla del agua. Ve su pelo rojo. Nota sus caderas mucho más delgadas que las de Sora entre sus brazos. Escupe algo de agua salada cuando por fin la saca y la deja sentada en la arena, tosiendo. Después, regresa la vista hasta el océano y busca a la otra persona que debería estar allí.

Sora.

¿Por qué Sora no está con ella?

Vuelve al agua antes de que Kairi pueda decir una sola palabra. Nada contra la corriente buscando algún que otro atisbo de la luz que le falta pero no encuentra absolutamente nada. No ve su sonrisa arrebatadora, ni su pelo pincho perenne incluso mojado. No hay rastro de Sora por ningún lado. Se le agarrota la garganta y regresa inmediatamente junto a la pelirroja. Sus pasos son lentos en la arena.

—Kairi, ¿dónde está Sora? —pregunta sin estar seguro de si de verdad quiere oír la respuesta. Ella no le mira, solo se agarra a sus rodillas y cierra los ojos antes de que gruesas lágrimas le empiecen a caer bajo los parpados.

En ese momento Riku siente una opresión en el pecho más grande que cualquier oscuridad que haya amenazado con devorarlo nunca.

—Ambos sabíamos que esto podía suceder cuando me salvó, pero… —ella habla, con la voz amortiguada por el dolor—. Pensé que todo saldría bien y aparecería aquí conmigo —reconoce, se rompe y es como si a Riku se le hubieran taponado los oídos de repente. No puede escuchar nada que no sea el propio latido de su corazón quebrándose.

Así que se muerde la mejilla interna para no gritar, para no maldecir, para no buscar culpables. Todos lo sabían. Era una posibilidad. Eso no hace que duela menos. Eso no consigue que no sienta el suelo bajo sus pies tambalearse. Mira de nuevo al mar, al horizonte que se extiende frente a ellos y amenaza con tragárselos a los dos en su acompañada soledad.

Riku toma una decisión.

Tiene que ir a buscarle. Él tiene que traerle de vuelta. Se aferra a la determinación de su corazón. Se aferra a la luz que siempre ha guiado su camino incluso cuando era solo oscuridad.

Por ella.

Por ellos.

No va a dejar a Sora perdido en la oscuridad.

Sus lágrimas son más saladas que la sangre en su boca.

**Author's Note:**

> *Carraspea* Bueno, no hay muchos datos de exactamente como Sora se fue al limbo de los espíritus así que decidí formarme mi propio headcanon al respecto. Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
